Sangue e Chocolate
by Mystik
Summary: A tentação pode vir das mais diversas formas. Jared vai descobrir isso quando conhecer uma pessoa em sua viagem que mudará sua vida. Literalmente. Capítulo sete online!
1. Prólogo

**Casais:** Jensen/Jared, Chad+Daneel, Daneel+Jensen

**Classificação:** Slash, AU, Darkfic

**Nota: **Baseado no filme de mesmo nome.

* * *

**Sangue e Chocolate - Prólogo**

Minha família é diferente das outras. E não, não estou falando de divórcio, quinze filhos ou dois pais gays.

Minha família é quase mitologicamente diferente.

Mas eu estou adiantando, não é mesmo?

Deixe-me recomeçar.

Meu pai nasceu em Budapeste, na Romênia. Mas foi por uma americana, minha mãe, que ele se apaixonou. Com esse resultado eu fui o segundo filho dessa pequena família, nascido e criado no Texas.

Como eu disse anteriormente, minha família é diferente das outras. E não demorou muito para eles descobrirem.

Caçadores.

Eu tinha nove anos quando o ataque aconteceu. Estávamos na cabana de férias, brincando do lado de fora na neve quando eles vieram. Minha mãe foi a primeira a cair, com um tiro no pescoço. Meu pai apenas teve tempo de avisar meu irmão mais velho qual caminho ele deveria nos levar, antes de ser apreendido pelos caçadores. E infelizmente, após isso, eles conseguiram pegar meu irmão e minha irmã.

Eu sempre fui o mais rápido, por isso consegui me esquivar deles e fugir, o instinto de sobrevivência falando mais alto. Enquanto eu fugia pela floresta que cercava a cabana, meus pés mal deixando rastros na neve, pude sentir o cheiro da casa sendo queimada, com minha família presa dentro dela. E de caçadores me seguindo.

Tudo que consegui fazer foi escalar uma das árvores, me escondendo lá até que o sol nascesse, até que aquelas pessoas fossem embora, deixassem minha presença para trás.

Quando o desespero e medo passaram, a ficha caiu. Minha família estava morta. Eu estava sozinho naquele país, com meus parentes mais próximos e milhares de quilômetros de distância.

Após cinco dias vagando pela floresta, mal alimentado e com frio, eles me encontraram. Não era nenhuma surpresa. Eles me acolheram e me trouxeram para Budapeste, para morar com eles. Tudo que pude fazer foi deixar as lembranças para trás.

Meu nome é Jensen Ackles e eu sou um loup-garou. Um descendente de lobisomens.

CONTINUA.


	2. Capítulo I

**Casais:** Jensen/Jared, Chad+Daneel, Daneel+Jensen

**Classificação:** Slash, AU, Darkfic

**Nota: **Baseado no filme de mesmo nome.

* * *

**Sangue e Chocolate – Capítulo um**

_Budapeste, Romênia, vinte anos depois._

- Onde ele está?!

Sophia simplesmente deu de ombros, terminando de arrumar as caixas de trufa nas prateleiras. Ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu.

- Falando nele...

Chad voltou seu olhar para a porta e suspirou alto.

- Jensen, quantas vezes já disse pra avisar quando você sai, ainda mais no expediente de trabalho?

- Eu já estou de volta não estou...tio. – comentou Jensen, rindo ao final da frase.

O loiro se aproximou e deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Detesto quando me chama disso, me faz parecer mais velho que você, idiota.

- Você é mais velho que eu. – Jensen ergueu as mãos, fazendo as contas – Por volta de setenta anos?

- E ainda consigo parecer mais novo que você.

Jensen fez muxoxo, já pegando um avental pendurado ao lado da prateleira de trás do balcão.

- É porque eu ainda não achei meu par.

Após essas palavras o local ficou em silêncio. Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Desculpa Chad, eu...

- Não tem nada que se desculpar Jen. – o loiro se aproximou e encostou-se no balcão, cruzando os braços – Eu não posso fazer nada se ela quiser escolher outro par. Ela é a líder afinal de contas.

Sophia praticamente jogou as caixas de chocolates no balcão, assustando os dois homens.

- Se vocês já terminaram com a ladainha, eu poderia contar com a ajuda de vocês para terminar de arrumar nosso estoque. Ah, e Jensen, você precisa fazer mais da de menta e da de cereja.

- To indo, to indo. – resmungou o jovem, terminando de amarrar o avental vinho.

Chad apenas observou enquanto o jovem ia para a cozinha nos fundos da loja. Ele mal se mexeu quando sentiu os braços de Sophia lhe abraçarem por trás.

- Você deveria parar de ficar deprê cada vez que Jen cita ela.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, voltando seu corpo para encarar a morena.

- Mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

O sorriso de Sophia era amargo.

----

A música ecoava alto por toda a construção histórica, o ritmo indiano, hipnótico, fazendo os corpos se retorcerem em prazer na pista de dança, tornando o ambiente ainda mais sensual. Jensen atravessou a multidão sem olhar para nenhum dos presentes, sendo observado com fome por homens e mulheres. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura, agarrada em todos os lugares certos e uma camisa preta, aberta. O anel prata em seu dedo indicador direito brilhava na luz negra.

Ele logo alcançou o bar e sorriu para o bartender, pedindo o de sempre, tequila sunrise. Jensen estava saboreando a bebida quando ouviu a voz atrás dele.

- Ora, se não é o recluso que encontro por aqui!

Ele mordeu a boca, irritado e virou-se no banco, dando de cara com um par de olhos azuis.

- Chris.

O homem riu e se aproximou, passando seu braço pelos ombros de Jensen.

- Isso é jeito de falar com seu primo?

Jensen apenas estreitou os olhos, o que fez Chris rir mais. Logo mais quatro rapazes surgiram, cercando os dois. O loiro revirou os olhos.

- E claro, aonde Chris vai, os quatro vira-latas vão atrás.

Os quatro rapazes, todos brancos como mármore e de cabelos negros como a noite, rosnaram. Chris levantou a mão.

- Ignorem esse filhotinho aborrecido. Ele sempre foi um pé no saco assim mesmo.

Jensen virou-se para o bar, na tentativa de ignorar a presença do primo. Mas Chris não se deixou abater, sentando-se ao lado dele e chamando o bartender.

- Absinto!

O homem logo colocou seis copos no balcão de pedra negra, derramando o líquido esverdeado e acendendo o fogo dentro dele. Chris pegou o seu e os quatro rapazes fizeram o mesmo.

- Anda Jen.

Jensen revirou os olhos, mas pegou o copo e ao comando do jovem, virou o líquido de uma vez, sentindo o álcool queimar fundo em sua garganta. Os quatro rapazes uivaram, tomando seus drinks também. Chris passou o braço por seus ombros novamente.

- Anda, vem se divertir com a gente esta noite Jenny.

O loiro levantou-se e tirou o braço de si, seus olhos verdes se estreitando perigosamente.

- Me deixa em paz Chris. – ele observou o grupo quase salivar com uma garota que dançava na pista – Porque não vão atrás dela se divertir?

Chris sorriu maliciosamente.

- Porque ela pode não agüentar se eu quiser pegar pesado.

Jensen arregalou os olhos.

- Você sabe que só caçamos em grupo!

Chris gargalhou.

- Eu sei disso, filhote bobo, eu sou o sucessor da líder, acha que não iria saber disso? – ele voltou a sorrir maliciosamente – Mas ninguém disse que não possamos brincar um pouco.

Jensen estreitou os olhos e virou-se, saindo dali, logo indo em direção a saída. Ele ouviu os risos da alcatéia atrás de Chris e bufou. Eles eram conhecidos na matilha como 'Lethal Five'. Mas para ele, não passavam de jovens infantis e inconseqüentes.

Jensen suspirou, seus pés andando pelas calçadas de pedra com leveza e rapidez. Ele logo avistou o local que adorava se esconder quando precisava estar sozinho. Jensen sorriu e olhou para os lados, certificando-se que não havia ninguém, para depois saltar pelas escadarias do beco, logo chegando ao topo da igreja. Ele adentrou pelo pedaço do vitral que estava quebrado e foi caminhando por entre as esculturas, adorando aquele pesado silêncio.

-----

Jared Padalecki olhou para os lados antes de forçar a tranca mais uma vez, logo conseguindo quebrá-la. A igreja estava abandonada mesmo, uma maçaneta quebrada não ia ser de grande perda. Ele adentrou no enorme local, logo fechando a porta atrás de si. A iluminação da lua tocava o chão de madeira e as estátuas em todo o local, iluminando-o de forma quase mágica. O moreno alto foi andando pelo local lentamente, já pegando o caderno e lápis da sua mochila.

- Que fantástico.

O sussurro ecoou como um grito no espaço vazio e ele riu baixo. As estátuas dessa igreja eram diferentes; vindas da antiga religião, elas eram todas de lobo. Da lenda de loup-garou. Jared havia feito seu dever de casa, pesquisando as lendas da cidade antes de sair por aí violando propriedades abandonadas.

Lentamente ele foi subindo pela escadaria de pedra, que dava acesso ao órgão de música que ficava acima do altar. As estátuas de lobo o cercavam, mas ele nem se sentia ameaçado por elas. Na verdade sempre fora fascinado por essas coisas. Foi quando um movimento chamou sua atenção ele virou-se, sua respiração se prendendo.

Um jovem, mais velho que ele, aparecera das sombras do local, indo em direção ao órgão. Ele vestia uma calça jeans que era extremamente agarrada e a camisa preta claramente estava desabotoada, demonstrando seu corpo liso e bem trabalhado, levemente bronzeado. Os dedos graciosos tocaram as teclas empoeiradas do órgão e ele teve um breve momento em que imaginou como seria ter aqueles dedos tocando seu corpo.

- Eu sei que você está aí.

A voz rouca e baixa fez seu corpo se arrepiar. Ele deu mais dois passos a frente, deixando que a luz da noite o iluminasse. O rosto virou-se para encará-lo e ele prendeu a respiração quando a luz da lua refletiu nos olhos mais verdes que já vira.

- Desculpa, não quis me intrometer no...que quer que você estava fazendo.

Jared viu que o homem a sua frente apenas o encarava. Ele parecia surpreso. Seu corpo todo começou a formigar.

- Ahn, eu...

- É a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém invadindo essa igreja.

O moreno riu baixo, erguendo o caderno em sua mão.

- Eu vim pela inspiração.

Uma sobrancelha se arqueou.

- Inspiração nos lobos?

Jared deu de ombros.

- Eu desenho graphic novels. Essa seria para minha nova história.

O homem se aproximou e Jared pode ver os cabelos loiros e curtos. Ele estendeu a mão.

- Meu nome é Jensen.

- Jared.

Eles apertaram as mãos e foi como se um choque elétrico atravessasse seu corpo. Jared deu um passo para trás ao mesmo tempo que Jensen, ambos ainda se encarando, o ar sendo envolvido por algo sufocante, mas delicioso. De repente, o loiro desviou o olhar, virando-se de costas.

- Boa sorte com os desenhos Jared.

E disparou entre as sombras. Jared acordou do seu estupor.

- Hey, espera!

Ele foi atrás dele, mas parecia que Jensen desaparecera em pleno ar. Era como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Confuso, Jared virou-se, voltando pelo caminho de onde viera, logo deixando a igreja, sua cabeça atordoada demais para sequer tentar desenhar algo.

Ao longe, repousando no telhado, Jensen o observava. Seus olhos agora eram dourados, brilhando como duas chamas na penumbra da noite. Aquele humano tinha o cheiro mais delicioso que já vira e quando ele tocara aquela pele, aquela calorosa pele, ele teve que reprimir todos seus instintos para não tocá-lo, possuí-lo, fazê-lo seu, morde-lo e arrancar seu coração, devorando-o por inteiro.

- Jared...

Aquele nome era como o mais delicioso chocolate que provara. Ele estava fodido.

-----

Jensen adentrou a casa às escuras, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Seus ombros se encolheram quando a luz foi acesa, seus olhos se apertando.

- Resolveu aparecer?

A voz suave e fria podia enganar a muitos, mas não Jensen. Ele virou-se na direção da voz, seus olhos pousando na figura sentada na grande poltrona de veludo da sala de estar. Ela usava apenas uma camisola vinho, o tecido sedoso definindo todas as curvas do seu corpo. Cabelos castanho-avermelhados caíam em cachos pelos ombros pálidos. Jensen fechou a camisa que usava, por instinto. Ela riu.

- Não precisa se esconder de mim Jensen, sabe disso.

Jensen estreitou os olhos.

- Boa noite Daneel. Ao que devo a honra de sua presença?

A mulher levantou-se, seu corpo mexendo-se com leveza e agilidade.

- Na verdade...

A porta do corredor foi aberta e Chad entrou por ela, usando apenas a calça do pijama. Ele parou no batente, seu rosto adornado por feições duras.

- Voltou agora Jensen?

O loiro deu de ombros.

- Sim, fui dar uma volta na cidade.

Daneel deslizou pela sala, suas unhas longas tocando o ombro de Jensen, deslizando até seu peito nu.

- Melhor ir descansar agora então querido Jensen.

Jensen deu um passo para trás por instinto. Ele viu quando Daneel caminhou até Chad, abraçando-o, moldando seu corpo ao dele.

- Vamos voltar para o quarto.

Chad deu um último suspiro antes de desejar um fraco boa noite a Jensen e desparecer pelo corredor. O jovem suspirou raivoso, indo até poltrona antes ocupada e jogando-se nela.

Desde que voltara a morar com seus parentes na Romênia, ele soubera da lenda que cercava os loup-garou. Por séculos, a matilha sempre fora liderada por uma mulher. Mas uma profecia surgira, dizendo que o próximo sucessor seria um homem e uma nova era começaria.

A atual líder, Daneel, levava as regras e profecias muito a sério. Quando ela sequer desconfiara que talvez Jensen fosse o homem da profecia, ela prontamente largou Chad, seu par atual, utilizando-se de uma antiga crença que a cada quinze anos, a líder deveria trocar de par, para escolher um novo.

O loiro não aceitara isso muito bem, pois era claro que ele amava Daneel, que a escolhera como única e definitiva parceira.

- Maldita. – sibilou Jensen.

Ele levantou-se da poltrona, retirando a camisa enquanto andava até o seu quarto. No santuário de sua cama, ele prontamente esqueceu-se de Daneel e de profecias, sua mente voltando-se para uma pessoa.

Jared.

O lobo dentro de si uivava, querendo conhecer o humano.

O humano dentro de si sabia que era perigoso até mesmo tentar.

Ele revirou na cama e somente quando o dia começava a clarear foi que ele começou a dormir, sonhando com um jovem de cabelos castanhos e calor sem igual.

CONTINUA.


	3. Capítulo II

**Casais:** Jensen/Jared, Chad+Daneel, Daneel+Jensen

**Classificação:** Slash, AU, Darkfic

**Nota: **Baseado no filme de mesmo nome.

* * *

**Sangue e Chocolate – Capítulo dois**

- Jensen!

O loiro terminou de decorar a bandeja de trufas e retirou as luvas de látex, jogando-as no lixo. Ele foi para a frente da loja, já limpando o rosto com o avental.

- Chamou Sophia?

A morena colocou uma sacola na frente dele, terminando de fechá-la com a fita da cor marrom escura, cheia de arabescos dourados.

- Entrega.

O jovem revirou os olhos, retirando o avental de vez. Ele pegou a sacola e foi arrumando a camiseta amassada, saindo da loja.

-----

Jared até tinha esquecido o café latte em cima da mesinha, suas pernas dobradas contra si sendo usadas como apoio para seu caderno de desenhos, na qual ele agora rabiscava furiosamente. Ele mordia o lábio inferior, vez ou outra pegando a borracha em cima da mesa, apagando algum detalhe. O desenho tomava forma aos poucos, a sombra do lobo se misturando com a do homem, a lua cheia ao fundo dos dois. Ele tinha a visão de Jensen queimada em sua retina e tudo que faltava fazer com o desenho quando terminasse de dar forma a ele, seria colorir.

O barulho de um dos carros buzinando chamou sua atenção e ele olhou para a rua por um segundo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele avistou um jovem de cabelos loiros. Ele prontamente ergueu-se, depositando o dinheiro na mesa e fechando seu caderno.

- Hey, Jensen!

O loiro olhou quando ele gritou o nome e seu rosto pareceu empalidecer. Logo ele virou-se e saiu correndo. Jared correu atrás dele. Jensen entrou nas intricadas vielas da cidade, tentando despistar o moreno, mas estava sendo difícil. Ele logo alcançou uma viela sem saída, os passos do artista logo atrás dele. Jensen respirou fundo e olhou para os lados para se certificar que não iria ser visto e então ele escalou com agilidade as paredes do prédio, pulando em uma das sacadas e logo alcançando o telhado de um dos prédios. Ele mal percebera que a fita que prendia a sacola caíra, logo voando ao chão.

Jared virou a esquina e deu de encontro com o beco sem saída e Jensen em nenhum lugar que pudesse ser visto. Ele avistou a fita marrom escura e se abaixou, pegando-a, seus dedos contornando os arabescos dourados. Droga! Estivera tão perto e o perdera de vista novamente.

Jared deu meia volta e foi embora.

-----

- Que bom que decidiu se juntar a nós, primo.

Jensen apenas encarou Chris com os olhos estreitos, irritado. O outro riu, mas logo ficou quieto quando viu Daneel se aproximando.

A mulher parou na ponta da pedra, encarando todos os membros da matilha abaixo de si. Seu corpo era moldado por um vestido preto, que tocava o chão. Ela ergueu o braço direito.

- Tragam-no aqui.

Dois homens corpulentos arrastaram um homem que choramingava, descendo-o até o nível onde todos estavam, jogando-o de joelhos no chão. Daneel pulou e caiu graciosamente no chão, se aproximando do homem, sacando a adaga de latão. Todos começaram a ficar inquietos, alguns já uivando.

- Irmãos! Este homem ousou entrar em nosso território, trazendo sua droga consigo, querendo envenenar a mente e corpo de nossa matilha, de nossos semelhantes. O que acha que devemos fazer com ele?

- Mate-o!

- Arranque o coração dele!

Daneel ergueu a mão mais uma vez. Todos se silenciaram. Ela então se ajoelhou, agarrando o braço do homem e cortando-o, deixando o sangue fluir da ferida criada. Todos sibilaram. Ela sorriu cruelmente.

- Vê essa floresta ao seu lado? É sua única chance de sobreviver. Se você conseguir cruzar o rio, você está a salvo. Boa sorte.

Ela beijou-o levemente nos lábios e ergueu-se. Todos começaram a rosnar e o homem ergueu-se, saindo correndo, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. Daneel riu, vendo todos tirarem jaquetas e blusas, a antecipação podendo ser sentida em cada poro de sua pele. A excitação da caça.

- Vão.

Todos rosnaram e saíram correndo, indo pelo caminho que o homem percorrera minutos antes. Jensen apenas olhava a cena, tirando a jaqueta lentamente. Daneel se aproximou.

- Porque ficou pra trás meu querido?

Ele encarou Daneel e jogou a jaqueta de couro ao chão, ficando apenas com a camiseta e calça jeans.

- Sabe o que eu acho dessas caçadas.

Ela se aproximou, jogando a adaga no chão. Suas unhas vermelhas o agarraram pelo queixo, fazendo-o encará-la.

- Não tente negar sua alma, Jensen. Você sabe que a caça, o lobo, está no seu sangue. Abrace a sua outra metade. Não fuja dela.

Ela soltou seu rosto e deu meia volta, correndo na direção que outros da matilha haviam seguido. Jensen rosnou, seus dedos trêmulos tocando onde ela o havia segurado.

- Merda.

Segundos depois ele correu, indo na direção que todos haviam ido.

O homem nunca chegou a atravessar o rio.

-----

Jared não podia acreditar na sua sorte. Ele estava passando pela recepção do hotel onde estava hospedado quando viu uma caixa de chocolates no balcão, com a mesma fita marrom escura de arabescos dourados. Ele se aproximou do balcão com um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá, poderia me informar onde se encontra a loja onde eu possa comprar esses chocolates?

A jovem recepcionista sorriu e, cinco minutos depois, ele tinha o endereço da loja. "Delightful Sins". Que conveniente.

No outro dia Jared logo saiu em busca do endereço da loja. Quando ele entrou no pequeno estabelecimento, ele deu de cara com uma moça de cabelos negros, arrumando o balcão com pequenas amostras de chocolate branco. Ele sorriu.

- Bom dia.

A moça ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Sophia, em que posso ajudá-lo?

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Por acaso o Jensen trabalha aqui?

A jovem arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Um momento. Jensen! – ela voltou os olhos para uma porta que dava para os fundos da loja – Tem alguém aqui querendo falar com você!

Minutos depois Jensen saiu por aquela porta, vestindo jeans, uma camiseta preta e o avental da loja, os cabelos escondidos por uma bandana preta.

- Sophie, quantas vezes já diss... – ele parou de falar assim que encarou os dois – Jared?

- Hey, Jensen. Podemos conversar?

Jensen torceu os lábios, desamarrando o avental e colocando-o num prego que havia na parede.

- Sophie?

- Vá em frente aquelas trufas estarão te esperando quando você voltar.

Ele sorriu agradecido e deu a volta no balcão, acenando com a cabeça para Jared.

- Lá fora.

O jovem seguiu o loiro, reparando nas costas delineadas pela camiseta, que era totalmente justa ao corpo do outro. Sua boca estava seca. Eles foram até a esquina da loja e logo Jensen voltou seu olhar para Jared.

- O que você quer de mim?

O moreno ergueu os braços num gesto de rendição.

- Calma. Eu só vim entregar algo pra você.

Jensen arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou o papel que Jared estendia, enrolado em forma de pergaminho. Ele segurou o papel em uma das mãos, ainda encarando o outro.

- O que é isso?

- Bom...lembra-se que eu disse que desenhava para Graphic Novels? Este é um presente pra você. Espero que goste. – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior – Bom...a gente se vê Jensen.

E sem esperar por mais uma palavra, ele deu meia volta e foi andando embora. Jensen piscou algumas vezes, sem entender nada daquela cena. Ele despertou com uma mão em seu ombro e a voz grave e baixa que lhe dava nos nervos.

- Quem é aquele humano?

Jensen virou-se, estreitando os olhos.

- Não é da sua conta Chris.

O homem estreitou os olhos de volta e estendeu a mão, tentando pegar o pergaminho de Jensen. O loiro apenas desviou-se dele, virando-se e voltando para a loja de chocolates.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim visitar o Chad.

Jensen rosnou, contrariado.

- Que gentileza a sua de vir visitar seu pai adotivo, primo.

Chris riu, sarcástico.

- Sim, supondo que eu pareço ser o pai dele e não o contrário. Mas você sabe que as aparências enganam. Seu querido Jared deveria saber disso.

Isso fez Jensen virar-se para encará-lo.

- Há quanto tempo você estava espionando minha conversa Chris?

O homem deu de ombros, passando a mão por seus cabelos mais compridos.

- O suficiente. Você não está querendo se envolver com um humano, está?

Jensen olhou-o de modo desafiador.

- E se eu estiver?

Num gesto rápido Chris prensou-o contra a parede. Jensen ofegou com a dor do empurrão.

- Por sua causa a única coisa que eu conheci como família está se despedaçando. Daneel está abandonando Chad para ficar com você, _escolhido_. – a palavra foi dita com desdém – Eu sou o sucessor da matilha, e não você, lobo patético.

Jensen empurrou-o de volta, desencostando-se da parede, seus dentes a mostra num rosnar.

- Eu não quero suceder a matilha, eu nunca pedi por isso! Você pode ser o líder e o chefe de tudo que eu não me importo. Se isso te incomoda tanto, vá falar com Daneel e me deixa em paz.

E sem ouvir mais uma palavra, ele virou-se, indo de volta para a loja, o pergaminho seguro em sua mão direita.

-----

Era tarde da noite e Jensen apenas deixou-se cair na cama, seu corpo coberto por apenas uma toalha da cor verde, enrolada em sua cintura. Ele suspirou, os dedos tamborilando num ritmo aleatório em seu liso abdome. Ele ergueu-se, pegando o pergaminho que estava na gaveta do criado mudo e desenrolou-o. Um pedaço de papel caiu dele e Jensen pegou-o, abrindo-o.

'_Não sei por que me evita, mas se quiser, gostaria de conversar mais com você, de conhecê-lo. Se quiser tentar, me ligue._

_Jared._'

O loiro sorriu, seus dedos passeando pelo número de celular embaixo do nome escrito no papel. Ele deixou-o de lado e olhou para o pergaminho, seus olhos se arregalando.

O desenho era lindo e rico em detalhes. A noite em roxo e preto apenas dava destaque para a lua cheia, prateada. Abaixo dela, o lobo branco e cinza, rosnava em desafio, misturando a imagem...

Jensen sentou-se na cama, observando seu rosto junto ao lobo. Os olhos verdes pareciam brilhar com o reflexo da lua e seu rosto estava mais pálido do que realmente era, mas mesmo assim.

O loiro sentia o coração pular no peito e sabia o quão perigoso aquilo era. Mas pela primeira vez, em quase vinte anos, ele sentia algo diferente da solidão e tristeza que sempre sentira. Era algo caloroso e gostoso por todo seu corpo.

Ele jogou-se na cama e subitamente, sua mente decidiu dar um basta em tudo. As regras, as convenções, as leis, as lendas.

- Foda-se.

Ele pegou o celular e discou o número que estava escrito no papel. Esperava não acordar o outro por causa do horário.

-----

Jared desligou o telefone com um sorriso bobo na cara. Jensen ligara para ele e amanhã à noite iriam se encontrar num restaurante no centro da cidade.

Aquilo soava como um encontro para ele.

E isso era ótimo.

CONTINUA.


	4. Capítulo III

**Casais:** Jensen/Jared, Chad+Daneel, Daneel+Jensen

**Classificação:** Slash, AU, Darkfic

**Nota: **Baseado no filme de mesmo nome.

* * *

**Sangue e Chocolate - Capítulo três**

Ele não sabia por que estava tão nervoso. Afinal de contas, Jensen ligara marcando o encontro, não fora? Não é como se o loiro fosse dar o cano e faze-lo esperar que nem um idiota naquele restaurante e...

- Jared.

O moreno ergueu os olhos, sua boca secando.

- Jensen.

Jensen sorriu enviesado, sentando-se na cadeira a frente do outro, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Desculpa o atraso.

O moreno inclinou-se na mesa, a luz baixa do ambiente apenas reforçando o brilho nas íris verdes do outro.

- Estou feliz que não tenha me dado o cano.

Jensen riu, a pele em volta de seus olhos se enrugando e Jared sentiu sua boca ficar ainda mais seca.

Ótimo. Ele já estava ferrado.

-----

Foi o melhor encontro da sua vida.

Não sério, foi.

Para Jensen, sua vida girava em torno da matilha. As pessoas que conhecia eram da matilha. Seus amigos, sua família (por mais idiota que Chris fosse), tudo era preso naquele mundinho.

E sim, talvez Jared não desconfiasse de nada, mas para Jensen, aquela noite, conversando e jantando com o artista, foi a melhor da sua vida. Ele nunca sentira uma conexão tão instantânea que nem essa com alguém que não era da matilha.

Eles passaram a noite conversando entre a entrada e o prato principal, descobrindo terem gostos em comum. Jensen sorriu amargo quando Jared disse que era do Texas, logo revelando que sua família era de lá também.

Logo que eles terminaram de jantar eles saíram do restaurante, passeando pelas ruas iluminadas da Cidade Velha, seus passos ecoando nas ruas de pedra. Jensen sorriu e estendeu a pequena sacola que trouxera consigo.

- O que é isso?

- Nossa sobremesa. Eu quem fiz, espero que goste.

O moreno sorriu, pegando a sacola e abrindo-a, encontrando uma variedade de bombons dentro dela. Ele pegou um redondo, de chocolate ao leite com riscos de chocolate branco e mordeu. O creme trufado derreteu em sua boca e ele gemeu de prazer, fechando os olhos. Jensen riu baixo, enfiando a mão na sacola.

- Posso assumir que você gostou?

Jared abriu os olhos, encarando o loiro.

- Melhor chocolate que já provei. Foi você mesmo quem fez?

Jensen afirmou com a cabeça. Jared pegou mais um bombom, gemendo novamente quando o comeu.

- Isso está muito bom.

- Trufas também são meu chocolate favorito.

Jared riu, lambendo os lábios. Jensen parou de andar de repente e inclinou-se, erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés e lambendo o canto da boca do artista. Jared paralisou, seu coração pulando feito louco.

- Jensen?

- Pronto, tudo limpo agora. – respondeu o loiro maroto, voltando a andar, pegando mais um bombom. – Você precisa voltar para seu hotel agora?

Jared sorri.

- Não, eu não tenho nenhum toque de recolher, se é isso que está te preocupando.

Jensen ri, jogando a sacola de bombons nas mãos de Jared.

- Bom, como eu já sei que você adora lobos, acho que vai gostar do lugar que eu vou te levar. Me siga.

Jared encara as costas de Jensen, delineadas e definidas debaixo da camisa, e o segue sem hesitar.

-----

Eles conseguem chegar no topo da igreja, a porta dando para um pátio onde se consegue ver quase todas as construções da cidade velha de Praga. As estátuas se misturam entre seres humanos e lobos.

- Esse lugar é incrível! Como achou?

Jensen dá de ombros.

- Eu vivi aqui nos últimos vinte anos e às vezes gosto de explorar essa parte da cidade. Você sabia que existe um mito de que a dinastia iniciada pela princesa Libuse e seu marido Premysl era uma dinastia de loup-garous?

- Você está me dizendo que os fundadores de Praga eram lobisomens?

- Loup-garou. – corrigiu Jensen. Ele se aproximou do muro de pedra, sentando em cima dele – Lobisomen é a versão fictícia e hollywoodiana do nome.

Jared se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ambos colocaram as pernas do lado de fora do muro, balançando-as, sentindo o ar frio da noite. Jared mordeu os lábios.

- Isso é verdade mesmo?

Jensen deu de ombros.

- Um mito. Dizem que é por isso que a disnatia durou tanto no poder, mesmo com aquela época de invasões por toda a Europa. E por isso que existem tantas igrejas com esculturas de lobos na Cidade Velha.

Jared sorriu, mordendo os lábios. Jensen virou-se de lado, uma perna ficando pra fora e outra pra dentro.

- Posso te perguntar algo?

O artista deu de ombros.

- Claro.

- Eu comprei seu graphic novel e descobri que você não usa seu verdadeiro nome para assinar seus desenhos.

- E como sabia que era meu então? – perguntou Jared com um sorrisinho.

- O desenho que você me deu e o da revista tinham o mesmo traço engraçadinho. – respondeu Jensen rindo – Posso perguntar porque você não usa seu nome?

Jared desviou o olhar, suspirando. Jensen se aproximou, tocando no ombro dele.

- Se você não quiser me contar...

- Não, não, tudo bem. – o artista respira fundo – Bom, eu sou filho único, sabe? Meu pai foi um ex-militar então nossa casa sempre foi cheia de regras e disciplina. Desde criança ele me ensinou a lutar, pois dizia que eu sempre deveria como me defender de qualquer coisa nesse mundo que pudesse me machucar um dia.

Jensen se aproximou mais, encorajando-o.

- Bom, por volta dos meus quinze anos, meu pai foi demitido. E ele não aceitou muito bem. Ele começou a beber. Muito. E começou a nos ameaçar quando estava naquele estado. Um dia, quando eu tinha dezoito anos...eu cheguei em casa e ouvi ele e a minha mãe brigando. – Jared respirou fundo – Eu entrei na cozinha e vi ele avançando nela, querendo machuca-la. Claro que eu interferi né?

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntou Jensen.

- Aconteceu que ele resolveu partir pra cima de mim ao invés da minha mãe. – Jared sorriu amargo – E ele me ensinou muito bem a me defender. Bem até demais. Quando eu me dei conta...minnha mãe estava me tirando de cima dele, gritando, dizendo que ia chamar a polícia, que eu tinha matado ele.

Jensen ofegou em surpresa.

- Eu saí correndo de casa e nunca mais voltei. Até hoje não sei se ele realmente morreu ou não. E é por isso que eu não uso meu verdadeiro nome nos meus desenhos.

- Jared...

- Sabe, é a primeira vez que eu conto isso pra alguém em quase sete anos.

Jensen se aproximou e tocou no queixo de Jared, delicadamente.

- Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

O mais novo virou seu olhar pra ele, sorrindo levemente.

- Obrigado.

Eles ficaram se olhando e de repente o ar em volta ficou carregado de algo indefinível. O olhar de ambos mudou; ficou mais quente, mais elétrico. Jensen se aproximou mais dele e Jared engoliu em seco. As íris do mais velho estavam dilatadas, a cor verde uma tonalidade mais escura do que o normal. Ele se sentia como a presa prestes a ser atacada por um perigoso predador. Era uma sensação excitante.

- Jensen...

Algo parecido com um rosnar baixo saiu dos lábios cheios de Jensen e logo ele pegou Jared pela nuca, colando seus lábios com os dele. O mais novo ofegou mas logo devolveu o beijo com igual intensidade.

Sem que pudessem explicar como eles desceram do pequeno muro se beijando, andando a esmo pelo terraço até que Jared sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede. Ele grunhiu dentro do beijo, agarrando as costas delineadas de Jesen, arranhando-as por cima da camisa. Ele era maior que Jensen isso era verdade; mas parecia que a força do mais velho era o dobro da que ele tinha. E conseguir ser manipulado assim, achar alguém mais forte que ele, que conseguisse colocá-lo onde bem entendesse era por demais excitante.

- Jensen...Jensen...

O loiro rosnou e quebrou o beijo, ofegando, beijando o queixo dele, seguindo para o pescoço, lambendo a pele bronzeada, seu nariz afastando o colar da camisa o suficiente para ele cheirar o outro. O cheiro cítrico e amadeirado invadiu seus sentidos, sua fome e excitação aumentando. Ele colou-se mais a ele, e gemeu quando sentiu a prova de que aquilo estava afetando Jared tanto quanto ele.

Jared por sua vez sentia seu coração sair quase pela boca, suas mãos arranhando e agarrando qualquer pedaço de Jensen que ele pudesse alcançar. A pedra fria da parede as susas costas o arranhava mesmo estando vestido e sua respiração saía acelerada.

Um barulho de metal batendo e corujas voando despertou os dois do torpor de luxúria em que se encontravam. Jensen termina o beijo e encosta o rosto contra o ombro de Jared, respirando ofegante. Seus olhos, agora dourados, brilham na penumbra e ele tenta fazer seu coração voltar às batidas normais.

- Maldita coruja.

Jensen ri da declaração de Jared e fecha os olhos antes de voltar a encara-lo, suas íris da cor verde novamente. Ele volta a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais calma, apenas um preguiçoso roçar de lábios. Então se separa, colocando distância entre os dois, antes que seus instintos o dominasse novamente.

- Infelizmente meu toque de recolher já passou da hora.

Jared ri alto com a declaração, se aproximando e enlaçando seus dedos nos do loiro.

- Vem, eu te acompanho até a sua casa.

Jensen morde os lábios e eles trocam muitos beijos antes dele subir para o seu apartamento, localizado na parte superior da chocolateria. Quando vê que as luzes estão apagadas, sinal de que Chad está dormindo e Daneel não está lá, ele suspira de alívio. A última coisa que deseja é que a líder descubra Jared.

Mais para o bem do artista do que qualquer outra coisa.

-----

Chris sente suas costas baterem contra a parede de concreto e Daneel o segura pelo pescoço. Ela se aproxima e o cheira, carinhosamente.

- Quantas vezes eu já disse que não é permitido caçar humanos fora da matilha?

Os olhos azuis encaram sua líder, mentora, mãe que nunca teve. Ele desvia o olhar, perdendo toda pose que qualquer outro receberia. Daneel é a única que o desarma.

- Foi apenas um deslize.

Daneel se afasta dele, liberando-o. Ela passa a mão pelos cabelos e volta a encara-lo.

- Eu consegui me livrar das evidências do corpo antes que toda a matilha desconfiasse, mas não posso ficar livrando sua cara para sempre querido. – ela se aproxima e toca em seus cabelos, os fios longos e castanhos deslizandos entre seus dedos – Sabe que minha primeira escolha sempre será você, mas se continuar com essa irresponsabilidade, Jensen continuará sendo o líder quando eu morrer. Ele completará a profecia.

Chris rosna ante a menção do nome do primo e afasta a ruiva de si.

- Eu sou o sucessor dessa matilha! Jensen odeia a si mesmo, nega sua outra metade e não podia estar menos interessado nessa matilha. Porque continua insistindo em faze-lo seu novo par quando... – ele desvia o olhar – Quando Chad ainda está a sua altura.

Daneel caminha até uma das poltronas da sala e senta, suspirando.

- Porque ele é a profecia. Não gosto disso tanto quanto você, mas se eu quiser continuar sendo a líder, não posso ignorar isso!

Chris se aproxima e ajoelha-se perante ela, deslizando suas mãos pelas coxas encobertas pelo vestido.

- Por favor Daneel. Não continue com isso.

A ruiva rosna e se levanta, indo até a saída. Ela pára no batente e volta seu olhar para Chris, alguém que criou e educou como se fosse seu próprio descendente.

- Não tente desafiar minhas regras novamente, ou da próxima vez deixarei que a matilha cace você.

Chris vê a ruiva sair da sala e com um rosnado alto ele soca a parede. Porque Jensen tivera que aparecer em suas vidas, não poderia ter ficado lá nos Estados Unidos, morrido junto com a sua família?

O jovem sorri sádico quando algo lhe ocorre. Ele precisa ferir, precisa atacar quem o atacou, a tentação forte em seu sangue como sua herança loup-garou. Ele pega o casaco e sai do apartamento, indo em direção ao centro de Praga, em direção aonde o hotel que sabe que aquele humano, Jared, está hospedado.

Logo ele vai demonstrar a todos o quão Jensen é inadequado para ser o novo líder. Ele vai provar pra Daneel.

CONTINUA.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Casais:** Jensen/Jared, Chad+Daneel, Daneel+Jensen

**Classificação:** Slash, AU, Darkfic

**Nota: **Baseado no filme de mesmo nome.

* * *

**Sangue e Chocolate - Capítulo quatro**

Quando Jared chega no hotel, depois de um produtivo dia desenhando, o recepcionista diz que tem um recado para ele em nome de Jensen. O artista sorri quando ouve o nome e logo pega o pedaço de papel, lendo o recado.

_Precisamos conversar. Pode me encontrar na __Catedral fora da cidade velha?_

_Jensen_

Jared faz uma rápida pesquisa no laptop sobre a localização da Catedral e logo segue até lá, seu coração batendo mais rápido pela chance de ver Jensen novamente. Ele sabe que está se apaixonando mais e mais rápido pelo misterioso loiro, mas não pode evitar.

Faz quase vinte minutos que Jared está esperando dentro da Catedral. Ela é uma das mais antigas e por isso, abandonada. Ele senta em um dos poucos bancos de madeira restantes e suspira.

- Não acredito que você realmente veio.

A estranha voz faz Jared se erguer e virar-se para a entrada. Um homem mais baixo que ele, de cabelos castanhos e compridos, adentra a catedral, caminhando na direção dele. O sorriso é frio e predatório.

- Não acreditei que realmente fosse cair nessa.

Jared, dá um passo para trás, inconscientemente.

- Quem é você?

O homem ri, debochado.

- Meu nome é Chris. Eu sou o primo de Jensen.

Jared franze o cenho.

- Porque...está aqui? E onde está o Jensen?

Chris ri, se aproximando mais, enfiando as mãos no bolso do casaco.

- Você realmente é fácil de enganar. Eu mandei a mensagem, não Jensen. Aliás...ele nem desconfia que estou aqui.

Jared dá mais um passo pra trás.

- Eu não estou entendendo. O que você quer comigo afinal?

- Simples. Fique longe do Jensen. Ou as consequências serão muito sérias para você.

Jared apenas sorri seco, cruzando os braços.

- Eu acho que Jensen já é grande o suficiente para decidir com quem ele anda ou não.

Chris rosna e Jared se assusta, dando outro passo para trás.

- Você realmente deveria me escutar, idiota. Eu posso estraçalhar você sem nem suar.

- Com essa altura toda? Duvido.

E sem esperar a resposta, Jared corre para a direita, decidindo sair dali e ir o mais longe possível daquele psicopata. Mas para sua surpresa Chris rosna e com um salto quase sobrenatural ele pula por entre os bancos de madeira e cai na sua frente, arreganhando os dentes.

- O...o que é você? – exclama Jared, quase caindo de costas no chão.

Chris ri, maníaco.

- Aquele que vai te destruir.

Sem sequer pensar, Jared vira as costas e sai correndo, subindo as escadas no canto, que davam para o órgão do segundo andar. Ele ouviu a risada de Chris ecoar no local abandonado e aquilo lhe deu arrepios na espinha. Ele logo chegou no topo e quase deu um grito quando viu Chris apoiado contra o balcão de mármore, encarando-o. Ele pulou no chão e rosnou, retirando o casaco.

- Eu vou arrancar seu coração fora Jared. E entrega-lo ao Jensen quando acabar aqui.

Jared estreitou os olhos quando ouviu o nome do loiro olhou para os lados, avistando uma perna do órgão destruído. Ele foi até lá e rapidamente pegou o pedaço de madeira grossa, empunhando com uma clava.

- Não me importa quem é, não se aproxima.

Chris riu zombeteiro e abriu a camisa, tirando-a.

- Você não faz idéia no que se meteu humano idiota.

Com um rosnado Chris abaixou-se de quatro no chão, seu corpo arqueando enquanto uma luz prateada envolveu seu corpo o rosnado aumentou de força e logo seu corpo se transformava num lobo enorme, com pêlos da cor caramelo.

Jared arregalou os olhos, surpreso e com um pouco de medo também. A clava cai da sua mão, rolando no chão frio. O lobo arreganha os dentes, rosnando alto, ameaçador. Jared olha para os lados e a sua esquerda vê um confessionário vazio, abandonado. Ele corre sem pensar e se joga dentro do lugar, fechando a porta, sua respiraçao rápida. O que raios foi acontecer, como foi parar naquela situação?

O barulho do corpo de Chris se jogando contra a porta de madeira ecoa alto e Jared ofega, segurando a porta fechada com força. De repente, tudo fica em silêncio. Seu corpo retesa, esperando pelo ataque surpresa. Jared sabe que Chris não desistiria tão fácil assim.

- Merda.

Porque ele sempre se envolve nisso? Tudo porque Jensen despertara sua mais profunda curiosidade e...

Pensar em Jensen faz seu coração bater rápido com a realização: se o primo dele é um loup-garou então Jensen...

O baque de Chris adentrando o outro lado do confessionário faz ele acordar dos seus pensamentos num susto. Ele se espereme contra a parede, vendo o focinho caramelo rosnar e latir, quebrando a treliça frágil que divide os dois lados do confessionário. Ele se segura, tentando não fazer o minúsculo confessionário tombar.

Os dentes afiados de Chris o alcançam após ele quebrar a treliça sem muita dificuldade. Quando eles arranham seu peito, ele ofega de dor, mas fica surpreso ao ver Chris recuando, ganindo. Jared olha pra baixo, vendo sua camisa rasgada, seu peito todo arranhando e sangrando, seu pingente com um pentagrama prata quase caindo e...

Peraí.

Jared abre a porta do confessionário com tudo, quase caindo no chão, procurando Chris. Ele vê o lobo ainda choramingando fracamente, o sangue no seu focinho manchando seu pêlo. Ele ergue o pingente prata, tirando-o do pescoço. Chris rosna para ele, os pêlos arrepiados, a posição do seu corpo de ataque.

- Alguém tem medo de prata. – sussurra Jared, sua voz não conseguindo falar mais alto que aquilo.

Chris rosna e pula na direção dele. Ele derruba Jared no chão e com isso o artista apenas tem tempo de enroscar sua corrente e pingente contra o pescoço do lobo. O efeito é quase imediato; Chris começa a ganir, com dor, seu corpo se contorcendo. Jared se levanta, segurando seu braço direito, que foi atingido na queda e pelos dentes de Chris quando ele caiu no chão.

Logo o lobo começa a mudar entre humano e animal e Chris se apóia no balcão, fraco, seu corpo totalmente nú. Ele encara Jared com raiva, os olhos azuis cheios de dor.

- Vai...pagar por isso.

E sem forças ele se encosta contra o balcão, mas o peso do seu corpo faz com que ele perca o equilíbrio, caindo do segundo andar.

- Não!

Jared corre até o balcão, os olhos arregalados, vendo o corpo de Chris jogado no chão, uma poça de sangue já se formando em volta dele. Ele desce rapidamente até o térreo, se aproximando do corpo do outro. Seus dedos tocam a corrente prata, um sibilo escapando de seus lábios quando tem que puxar a corrente para desgrudar do peito de Chris. Os olhos azuis ainda estão abetos, como que o encarando.

- Deus...

De repente uivos ecoam do lado de fora da igreja, ao longe, mas fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Jared.

- Puta merda.

Ele sai correndo da igreja, fugindo o mais rápido que pode. Só espera que seja rápido o suficiente.

* * *

Chad finca as unhas no braço, se contendo para não estraçalhar o primeiro que ver na frente. Seus olhos brilham dourados enquanto ve Daneel circular a mesa onde o corpo frio de Chris se encontra. A líder se aproxima mais, tocando os cabelos longos de Chris carinhosamente, arrumando-os. Seus olhos estão vítreos por lágrimas não-derramadas, mas Chad sabe que ela não vai chorar; pelo menos não agora. Não enquanto não houver vingança.

- Daneel.

Daneel encara Chad do outro lado da mesa, acenando com a cabeça em concordância. O loiro abre a boca para dizer algo quando ouve o barulho de pessoas chegando. Ele vê quando os quatro seguidores de Chris adentram o galpão ondem estão, rosnando raivosos.

- Não!

- Como foi possível alguém matar Chris?

- Ele vai pagar!

- Vamos arrancar o coração dele!

Daneel ergue a mão e os quatro se calam. Ela termina de arrumar o cabelo de Chris carinhosamente e dá a volta na mesa fria, caminhando até Chad, parando ao lado dele e abraçando-o pela cintura, encostando o rosto em seu ombro.

- Chad?

O loiro respira profundamente e seus olhos voltam a ficar azuis. Ele encara os quatro rapazes a frente deles.

- Sabem quem fez isso?

O mais novo do quarteto, Rafe, sorri feral.

- Sim. Nós captamos o cheiro dele.

Chad abraça Daneel de volta, apertando-a em seus braços. Seus olhos ficam frios.

- O que estão esperando? Tragam-no para o conselho. Hoje vamos caçar na floresta.

Os quatro rosnam em concordância e logo saem dali. Chad e Daneel não trocam uma palavra enquanto cobrem o corpo de Chris com um pano branco e logo deixam o galpão também.

* * *

Jared sente que ele teve até sorte de alcançar a estação de trem. Quando chega na plataforma, vazia a essa hora da noite, o braço e peito sangrando, ele vê os quatro rapazes se aproximando e logo sabem que estão aqui por causa de Chris.

Ele ainda tenta correr antes de ser derrubado por trás e nocauteado.

* * *

Jensen franze o cenho quando checa a mensagem que Chad lhe mandou mais uma vez. Uma caçada naquela noite? É tão raro fazerem mais de uma caçada em menos de uma semana. Talvez seja algo muito grave.

Ele estaciona o carro perto do templo que fica na entrada da floresta onde caçam e logo entra no templo rapidamente, vendo todos se reunindo no mesmo local. Chad e Daneel estão no topo do templo.

- Chad? O que houve?

O loiro lhe encara e seu olhar é frio.

- Desça Jensen. Logo vai saber.

Ele acena com a cabeça e se junta ao bando. Os quatro seguidores de Chris estão e eles rosnam quando ele chega. Jensen arqueia a sobrancelha, não entendendo a reação. Logo ele encara Daneel e Chad no topo. Chad é o que manda todos se calarem, parecendo tão líder quanto Daneel, como ele se portava quando Daneel ainda era seu par.

- Hoje temos um criminoso para caçar. Um humano que ousou matar um de nossos semelhantes. E agora deve pagar.

Chad encara Jensen por segundos antes de acenar com a cabeça para que tragam a caça. Jensen ergue o rosto, tentando enxergar quem é, seu coração para.

Os dois homens altos e musculosos arrastam Jared pelas escadas até o colocarem de joelhos em frente ao bando. Jared se apóia nas mãos e joelhos, respirando ruidosamente, seu braço e pedaço do seu peito arranhado e sangrando.

- Jared...

O artista ergue os olhos quando ouve a voz de Jensen, seus olhos multi-cor arregalados.

- Me desculpa Jensen. Não foi minha intenção.

E antes que ele possa perguntar do que Jared está falando, Chad e Daneel saltam até o chão e num golpe, Jensen cai de joelhos na frente de Jared. A voz de Chad é fria.

- Ele matou Chris. E agora vai ser caçado. Se quiser, pode dar um sinal de boa sorte a ele...Jensen.

Jensen ergue os olhos e encara o bando antes de voltar a olhar para Jared. Ele morde os lábios.

- Desculpa por te envolver nisso Jared.

O artista sorri fraco.

- Acho que compensa pelo fato de conhecer você.

Jensen sorri amargo e se aproxima, segurando o rosto de Jared entre as mãos. Ele se aproxima e o beija lentamente, provando daquele gosto no que pode ser a última vez. Ambos mal tem tempo de sentirem um ao outro quando braços erguem Jensen e o afastam de Jared. Daneel se aproxima e pega Jared pelo queixo, suas unhas vermelhas fincando na pele.

- Corra pela floresta, ao norte tem um rio. Se você conseguir atravessar o rio antes de te alcançarmos, você estará a salvo.

Ela se afasta e Jared se levanta com dificuldade, vendo aquelas pessoas a sua volta rosnando, olhando-o com fúria. Apenas Jensen não o encara, sendo segurado pelos dois homens corpulentos que o trouxeram ali.

- Você terá um minuto de vantagem. Melhor começar a correr.

Olhando Jensen pela última vez, Jared começa a correr na direção da floresta, sem parar. Um minuto depois ele pode ouvir os uivos no ar.

A caçada tem início.

CONTINUA.


	6. Capítulo V

**Casais:** Jensen/Jared, Chad+Daneel, Daneel+Jensen

**Classificação:** Slash, AU, Darkfic

**Nota: **Baseado no filme de mesmo nome.

* * *

**Sangue e Chocolate - Capítulo cinco**

Jared está fraco, a adrenalina do dia, junto com seus ferimentos fazendo com que seu corpo se sinta fraco, drenado. Mas agora é o momento em que ele mais deve fugir; se ele quiser sobreviver e não ser estraçalhado pela alcatéia de lobos que o persegue dentro da floresta. Ele ouve o uivo após um minuto que ele começou a correr e seu passo se aperta, seu corpo mal registrando os galhos que arranham seu rosto e braço ou o vento frio que congela sua pele exposta. Ele precisa fugir antes que seja tarde.

* * *

- Vocês não podem fazer isso com ele! Isso não é justo!

Daneel se aproxima e dá um tapa em Jensen, sorrindo feramente quando vê o sangue escorrer da boca do loiro. Com um gesto, todos retiram os casacos e começam a correr para dentro da floresta, começando a se transformar. No local só restam Daneel, Jensen e os dois homens musculosos, capangas da líder. Ela segura Jensen pelo queixo, fazendo aqueles olhos verdes lhe encararem.

- Ele matou Chris e eu vou fazê-lo pagar caro Jensen.

- Ele nunca mataria Chris se não tivesse sido atacado primeiro.

- Não importa! Quando um humano machuca um de nós, ele paga! Essas são as regras e sabe bem disso!

- Foda-se as regras!

Daneel larga o rosto dele de olhos arregalados. Jensen se desvencilha dos dois capangas e retira o casaco e a camiseta.

- Estou cansado e viver sob essas regras e começo a achar que você quem as inventou somente para que todos vivam debaixo da sua tirania.

- Jensen...! – rosna Daneel, os olhos brilhando em tom dourado.

Antes que ela possa fazer algo contra ele, Jensen vira e sai correndo, adentrando na floresta. Ele precisa encontrar Jared e salvá-lo antes que os outros o matem. Ele ouve o uivo da líder, avisando a todos de uma nova caçada e sabe que sua cabeça está em jogo também. Uma luz prata começa a invadir e percorrer seu corpo. Ele salta no ar, esticando seus membros e quando cai no chão de quatro, sua transformação está completa. Um lobo branco como a neve se estica, rosnando, os olhos verdes percorrendo a floresta. Ele fareja o ar, pouco antes de começar a correr.

* * *

A camisa que Jared usava foi abandonada há muito tempo. O vento frio da noite atinge seu corpo e seus machucados como faca, fazendo Jared ranger os dentes para não gritar ou gemer de dor. Qualquer barulho seu poderia trazer a matilha ainda mais próxima.

Ele tenta se lembrar de todas as dicas de caçada que seu pai compartilhara antes de virar um bêbado sem cura. Ele espalha o sangue de seus arranhões nas árvores e arbustos, em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, tentando despistar o olfato dos lobos. Ele correr em círculos em alguns lugares para que suas pegadas na terra úmida sejam confusas.

Ele mal se lembra quanto tempo faz que está correndo, provavelmente horas. Seu corpo já passou do estágio de cansaço e está quase chegando à exaustão, mas ele tenta não pensar muito nisso. Tudo que ele consegue ouvir é o barulho do seu próprio coração batendo rápido, do seu sangue correndo em suas veias.

Mas então um terceiro barulho chega aos seus ouvidos. Ele para de correr por um segundo, quase caindo no chão quando suas pernas protestam a parada brusca. Ele ergue o rosto, ofegando, quando o som se torna mais claro.

Água corrente.

Jared sorri aliviado. O rio! Provavelmente o rio que a líder da alcatéia disse que após ser atravessado, ele estaria em segurança. Ele começa a andar rápido, seguindo barulho da água, seu corpo tremendo de frio e exaustão.

Ele logo chega ao fim das árvores e vê o rio, o nível da água baixo por causa da época do ano, fácil de atravessar. Ele acorda de seu estupor quando ouve uivos. Jared desce o barranco, caindo na água, que bate em sua cintura. Um choque congelante atravessa seu corpo quando sente a temperatura da água.

- Puta merda. – sibila Jared, começando a atravessar o rio lentamente, a corrente forte não permitindo que ele vá rápido.

Ele está quase na metade to caminho quando ouve um uivo perigosamente perto. Ele vira-se e seus olhos se arregalam ao encarar o lobo de cor caramelo rosnando. Ele começa a atravessar mais rápido. Mas Jared mal se vira de costas e ouve um barulho de corpo caindo na água. Ele começa a andar, não olhando para trás, sabendo muito bem o que é aquele barulho; o lobo entrou no rio para vir atrás dele.

Finalmente ele alcança a outra margem e ergue seu corpo pra fora da água, se sentando no barranco do rio. O lobo dentro da água continua sem parar e Jared ergue-se, afoito.

- Você disse que quando eu atravessasse o rio, eu estaria a salvo! - grita o artista para o lobo, não se importando se naquela forma o loup-garou lhe entende ou não.

O lobo apenas atravessa o rio e salta na margem, chacoalhando a água gelada de seu pêlo e arreganhando os dentes. Ele começa a avançar lentamente na direção de Jared. O jovem, por sua vez, retira uma faca do cós da calça.

- Imaginei que não cumpriria sua parte do trato. – ele agita a faca no ar – Prata.

O lobo rosna, raivoso. E então pula, dando o bote. Jared agita a faca no ar, mas cai no chão com o peso do animal. A faca voa longe. Ele tenta escapar daqueles dentes como pode e até consegue se desvencilhar do corpo para rolar de lado, sua mão tateando no chão de terra molhada pela faca de prata.

Um segundo uivo chega aos seus ouvidos, e ele se vira para encarar o lobo. Mas então, algo inesperado acontece: um segundo lobo sai de dentro do rio e pula em cima do lobo caramelo, os dois animais se engalfinhando com violência. Jared aproveita o momento de distração e se vira, achando a faca entre as folhagens caídas no chão. Ele pega e se levanta, empunhando o objeto.

Bem em tempo de ver o lobo branco morder o lobo caramelo e jogá-lo dentro do rio. Após isso o lobo rosna, cuspindo o sangue no chão e volta-se para ele. O animal se aproxima a passos lentos e Jared percebe que ele está com um dos flancos machucado, provavelmente por causa do outro lobo.

- Pra trás! – grita Jared empunhando a faca.

O lobo arreganha os dentes, tombando a cabeça de lado. Ele então se vira e adentra os arbustos, sumindo de vista. Por um momento Jared fica surpreso. E então a curiosidade vence e ele segue atrás do lobo, ainda empunhando a faca cautelosamente. O que ele encontra arranca um ofego de seus lábios.

Jensen está deitado no chão da floresta completamente nu, um corte fundo e sujo na sua coxa esquerda, de cima a baixo. Sua respiração é ruidosa.

- Jensen!

Jared retira o casaco, a única coisa que sobrou intacta de sua roupa e cobre o corpo de Jensen. Ele vira aquele rosto tão perfeito em sua direção, vendo os pequenos arranhões na bochecha, a boca coberta de sangue até o queixo. Jensen abre os olhos, suas íris verdes com flashes dourados.

- Eu...cheguei a tempo...

Jared sorriu fracamente.

- Sim...você me salvou.

Jensen sorriu, fechando os olhos. Jared nem se deu a chance de pensar duas vezes; com o pouco de força que ainda lhe restava e ele ergueu Jensen, carregando quase metade do seu peso e ambos foram andando em frente, adentrando ainda mais naquele pedaço da floresta. Logo aquele local estaria infestado de lobos e Jared certamente não queria que Jensen se machucasse ainda mais.

* * *

O machucado em sua coxa estava queimando como se ele estivesse sendo marcado a ferro quente. Jensen gemeu de dor quando voltou ao mundo dos conscientes.

- Se acalme.

A voz grave perto do seu rosto encheu seu corpo de alívio.

- Jared...

Ele sentiu as mãos do artista ajudando-o a se sentar, recostando-se contra a parede. Seu corpo estava coberto apenas pelo casaco de Jared, que chegava um pouco abaixo da sua cintura. Seus olhos verdes estavam desfocados. Ele piscou e logo o rosto machucado de Jared entrou em seu campo de visão. Ele ergueu a mão, tocando na bochecha de Jared.

- Você tá bem? Não está muito ferido?

Jared se aproximou, fechando os olhos quando sentiu aquela mão em seu rosto. Ele sorriu fracamente, logo se encostando à parede ao lado de Jensen.

- Eu vou sobreviver. – respondeu finalmente. Ele encarou o loiro de canto de olho – Então...você é um loup-garou hein?

Jensen afastou a mão de Jared voltando a encostar a cabeça na parede. Ele observou o local em volta deles, uma fábrica de rolos fotográficos abandonada há anos. O cheiro do nitrato de prata incomodava seu nariz, mas não o bastante para que ele estivesse envenenado e tivesse que sair dali.

- Sim...de nascença.

Ele não conteve o sorriso quando sentiu Jared encostar o rosto em seu ombro. Ele encostou a cabeça em cima do artista, fechando os olhos.

- Porque você foi levado a noite da caçada Jared?

Ele pôde sentir o suspiro contra seu ombro.

- Seu primo Chris mandou um bilhete para o meu hotel em seu nome, pedindo para lhe encontrar na catedral da cidade velha.

Jensen se afastou o suficiente para encarar o rosto do moreno.

- O que?

Jared desviou o olhar.

- Ele tentou me matar quando eu disse que não me afastaria de você. Foi um acidente. Ele foi envenenado por uma corrente de prata que eu costumo usar e...

Jensen calou as palavras de Jared com um beijo. Um rosnado baixo saiu de sua boca quando sentiu Jared corresponder. Ele enfiou os dedos naqueles cabelos castanhos e puxou-o mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Longos minutos se passaram até que o beijo terminou, ambos ofegantes.

- Eu sabia que você não mataria Chris se não tivesse sido atacado.

- Mas foi um acidente! Eu nunc...

- A alcatéia não pensa assim. E nunca vai pensar porque você é um humano que matou o protegido da nossa líder.

- O...que?

Jensen suspirou, voltando a recostar a cabeça na parede. Mas dessa vez ele deslizou o rosto até que sua bochecha tocava com a de Jared.

- Daneel, nossa líder, criou Chris desde que ele era um bebê, junto com Chad. Nossa espécie, uma vez que encontrar seu par, passa a envelhecer lentamente. Por isso eu pareço ser mais velho que Daneel ou Chad, mas eles são líderes da nossa alcatéia. Mas agora Daneel, por causa de uma lenda estúpida quer que eu seja o novo par dela.

- O que? Que lenda é essa?

Jensen virou-se para encarar Jared, sorrindo.

- Nossa alcatéia sempre foi liderada por uma mulher, por gerações. Mas essa lenda surgiu nos últimos 30 anos de que o novo líder seria um homem. E que mudanças aconteceriam na alcatéia por causa disso. E ela parece achar que eu serei o homem dessa profecia.

Jared suspirou longamente.

- Basicamente ela quer ficar no poder.

Jensen riu baixo.

- Basicamente. Só tem um pequeno problema.

- Qual?

Jensen deixou o casaco cair do seu corpo e num movimento ágil ficou entre as pernas de Jared, prensando-o contra a parede.

- Eu não estou à procura de um par. Pelo menos uma fêmea não.

Jared ofegou e mal teve tempo de retrucar quando Jensen lhe beijou ferozmente, quase lhe roubando todo o ar. Ele gemeu beijou de volta em igual ferocidade, agarrando aquelas costas nuas, apertando seu dedo naquela carne quente. Como não percebera antes o que Jensen era? Ele sempre tivera o corpo mais quente, sempre fora mais forte que si...

- Pare de pensar. Por favor.

Jare concordou com as palavras roucas sussurradas junto aos seus lábios. Num movimento, trocou de posição, prensando Jensen contra a parede. O loiro rosnou baixo e puxou-o pelo cós da calça. Jared se viu sentado no colo do loup-garou, sentindo o membro de Jensen enrijecer contra seu corpo.

- Jensen...

Jensen bateu a cabeça contra a parede, os olhos fechados de forma apertada, a respiração ofegante. Jared tocou a bochecha de Jensen.

- Abra os olhos.

Jensen balançou a cabeça numa negativa. Jared franziu o cenho.

- O que foi?

- Não quero que veja meus olhos assim.

Jared sorriu e tocou o rosto de Jensen com ambas as mãos.

- Por favor...abra os olhos.

Jensen suspirou fundo antes de fazer como o artista pedia. Jared ofegou quando os olhos de Jensen, antes de um verde estonteante, agora brilhavam dourados. Aquelas íris quase sobrenaturais lhe encaravam com temor.

- Agora você tem certeza da minha verdadeira natureza.

Jared acariciou a bochecha em sua mão e sorriu.

- Eu já te disse que você é lindo? Acho que me esqueci de lhe dizer no desde o nosso primeiro encontro, na igreja, você me fascinou.

- Jared...

- No começo, quando Chris me disse o que você era, sim, me assustei, me senti quase traído. Mas...você se voltou contra sua alcatéia pra me proteger. – Jared desviou o olhar – Eu não mereço...

Jensen puxou Jared pelos cabelos, o fazendo encarar seu rosto.

- Nunca diga que você não merece. Eu te escolhi...acima de todos. Por isso...

E antes que pudesse dizer algo Jared lhe calou com um beijo caloroso e profundo. E tudo que Jensen pudesse se preocupar sumiu de sua mente. Sua alcatéia, Daneel, a profecia. Tudo que podia sentir era o calor daquele humano perto de si. O calor de Jared.

CONTINUA.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Casais:** Jensen/Jared, Chad+Daneel, Daneel+Jensen

**Classificação:** Slash, AU, Darkfic

**Nota: **Baseado no filme de mesmo nome.

* * *

**Sangue e Chocolate - Capítulo seis**

O beijo foi lento e profundo. Jared sempre tentava deixar os olhos abertos para conseguir ver as íris douradas de Jensen, fascinado com a mudança de cor. Mas as sensações eram fortes demais e ele logo fechava os olhos, suspirando e gemendo dentro do beijo.

Num gesto rápido e habilidoso Jensen virou seus corpos e prensou-o contra o chão. O casaco que usava servia como algo para que pudessem deitar sem entrar em contato com a sujeira do local. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam na penumbra do local, analisando aquele corpo abaixo de si, cada contorno e machucado. Ele abaixou-se e lambeu os cortes no abdome e peito de Jared, sentindo o gosto do sangue seco, entrando em comunhão com a pele do artista. Seu gemido misturou-se aos gemidos de Jared.

- Jensen...

O loiro ergueu o rosto e sem desviar o olhar começou a abrir a calça jeans que Jared usava, a última peça de roupa que ficara entre os dois. Jared o encarava sem pudor e ele podia sentir aqueles olhos claros percorrendo cada centímetro do seu corpo. Logo aquela mão tocou sua coxa, que estava enfaixada onde Daneel havia lhe mordido.

- Seu machucado...

- Logo sara. – sussurrou Jensen, finalmente abrindo o zíper e botão da calça do outro – Nós nos curamos mais rápido.

Jared sorriu com isso e ergueu os quadris para Jensen deslizar sua calça e sua boxer por suas longas pernas. Jensen jogou a peça de roupa para trás e deslizou seus dedos por aquelas pernas, subindo pelas coxas, até que pode deslizar por aquele quadril definido. Jared arqueou as costas e agarrou Jensen pelos cabelos, puxando-o para um beijo lento e desesperado.

- Achei que ia morrer...que nunca mais ia te ver... – murmurou Jared entre beijos.

- Nunca ia deixar que te matassem...nunca. – rosnou Jensen, mordiscando e se deliciando naquela boca.

- Jensen... – gemeu Jared, entreabrindo as pernas, enlaçando-as em volta do corpo do loup-garou, puxando-o mais perto.

Jensen gemeu algo parecido com um rosnado, em outra língua, e logo puxou Jared pelos cabelos, aprofundando aquele beijo. Nunca sentira tanto desejo, tanta vontade de possuir e marcar alguém. E Jensen sabia que a sensação era quase como encontrar seu par, como encontrar aquele que seria seu para o resto da vida.

Nunca imaginara que encontraria em um humano. Em alguém como Jared.

Eles rolaram no chão e Jared ficou por cima, sentando em seu colo. Jensen ergueu-se, encostando-se contra a parede e logo estavam na posição de quando haviam começado tudo aquilo. Jared pegou uma de suas mãos e deslizou por seu próprio rosto antes de deslizar dois dedos dentro de sua boca, chupando-os com vontade. Jensen grunhiu, lambendo os lábios. Jared sorriu, ainda se deliciando com o gosto daquela pele. Jensen aproximou-se e começou a beijar Jared, suas bocas e línguas se entrelaçando com seus dedos, deixando-os lambuzados de saliva. Logo Jensen retirou-os da boca de Jared e retomou o beijo, possuindo aquela boca com fervor. Sua mão deslizou pelas costas trabalhadas e sinuosas de Jared até tocar em suas nádegas. Jensen usou a outra mão para separá-las e logo deslizar seus dedos úmidos contra a entrada de Jared. O artista, por sua vez, gemeu em incentivo, usando uma mão para segurá-lo pelos cabelos e outra para se apoiar contra a parede, arranhando o concreto quando sentiu os dois dedos invadi-los de uma vez.

- Anda... – grunhiu dentro do beijo, rebolando contra aqueles dedos.

Jensen apenas acenou com a cabeça e aproximou-se mais, suas ereções entrando em contato direto pela primeira vez. Ambos gemeram e começaram a se esfregar um contra o outro com urgência. Jensen retirou sua mão das nádegas de Jared e deslizou por aquela coxa torneada, apertando-a e arranhando-a.

Jensen engoliu o gemido alto de Jared quando enfiou um terceiro dedo, sentindo a mão em seus cabelos apertar por alguns segundos antes de relaxar a pegada e apenas lhe acariciar.

Logo aqueles dedos não eram suficientes para Jared. Ele interrompeu o beijo quente com um ofego, mordendo os lábios quando sentiu Jensen tocar naquele ponto dentro de si que fazia seu corpo tremer.

- Jen...sen...

Jensen ergueu os olhos dourados e concordou com a cabeça, retirando os dedos do interior do outro, um por um. Jared ergueu-se mais, segurando a ereção de Jensen em uma das mãos, manipulando-o, sentindo-o pulsar. Calmamente ele guiou a cabeça para sua entrada e desceu os quadris lentamente, sentindo Jensen lhe preencher centímetro por centímetro.

Quando finalmente Jensen estava por inteiro dentro de si, Jared por um momento paralisou seus movimentos. Ele encarou Jensen, seus dedos deslizando por aquele rosto perfeito, os olhos dourados brilhando como chamas de uma vela. Seu dedão tocou aquela boca carnuda, inchada pelos beijos trocados. Jensen sorriu, seus dentes parecendo mais afiados que o normal. Jared levantou os quadris lentamente antes de se abaixar, seus olhos não deixando os do loiro.

Logo um ritmo cadenciado foi criado por ambos. O artista sentiu quando as mãos de Jensen lhe agarraram pelas nádegas, trazendo-o mais perto. Seu membro roçou contra aquele abdome definido. Ele encosto sua testa na do outro, seu corpo pedindo por um ritmo mais rápido, mais urgente.

- Jensen...me... – ele lambeu os lábios – transforma...

- O que...? – ofegou Jensen, sua cabeça rodando de prazer.

- Eu quero ser seu...pra sempre. – sussurrou Jared, ainda movendo-se pra cima e pra baixo, sentindo o membro de Jensen lhe tocar na próstata repetidamente, sem perdão.

Jensen rosnou e puxou-lhe pelos cabelos, inclinando sua cabeça, roçando os lábios na junção do seu ombro e pescoço.

- É isso mesmo que quer? Se tornar um loup-garou como eu? Ser meu...para sempre?

Jared inclinou ainda mais a cabeça, gemendo mais alto.

- Sim.

- Há décadas não há uma transformação de um humano. – sussurrou Jensen, lambendo aquela pele, sentindo suor, excitação e o gosto único de Jared – Mas por você...eu quebro todas as...tradições.

- Então...me morda. Me transforme.

Jensen beijou aquele pele bronzeada, sua mão soltando o cabelo de Jared e se fechando em volta da sua ereção, masturbando-o no ritmo que aquele corpo subia e descia. Jared socou a parede que apoiava uma de suas mãos, gemendo rouco.

- Jensen...!

- Quando estivermos longe daqui... – sussurrou Jensen, trazendo-o mais perto – Quando tudo isso acabar, eu vou te transformar. E então...vou possuir e marcar cada pedaço seu como meu.

E antes que Jared pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta, Jensen lhe beijou com paixão, sua mão movendo rápida em sua ereção. Jared moveu-se mais rápido, quase beirando ao desespero. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam com fome, os gemidos se misturando e ecoando naquele local deserto. O dia começou a clarear, o sol surgindo no horizonte, os primeiros raios tímidos invadindo a fábrica abandonada pelos vidros quebrados.

Jensen sentiu o calor do amanhecer percorrer seu corpo nu e abriu os olhos dourados, apaixonado pela imagem diante de si: o corpo de Jared movia-se com fervor, sua pele bronzeada e molhada de suor brilhava com o sol que nascia. E seria sua. Aquele pele, aquela boca, aquele corpo, aquele homem seria seu.

O loiro, com o coração na boca, deslizou os lábios na bochecha de Jared e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, apenas o suficiente para Jared sentir a ardência da mordida.

- Goza pra mim. – veio o sussurro rouco.

Jared gemeu mais alto, aquelas palavras fazendo seu sangue ferver, quase borbulhar. Ele encostou sua testa contra a de Jensen, sentindo seu corpo todo se retesar. As palavras de encontro ao seu ouvido foram a gota d'água; ele sentiu seu corpo todo tremer quando finalmente alcançou o orgasmo, seu membro pulsando, lambuzando seu abdome e o de Jensen. Ele mal podia ouvir com o som do seu coração batendo tão alto, mas pôde sentir quando Jensen alcançou o ápice também, gozando dentro de si, preenchendo-o. Ele abriu os olhos, encarando Jensen, quase intoxicado quando o loiro lhe encarou de volta, seus olhos brilhando como chamas, o dourado sumindo até que as íris verdes lhe encaravam com paixão e desejo, aquelas mãos agarrando seu quadril com força.

Seu corpo parou de se mexer, jogado contra o colo do outro, sentindo ainda aquele membro dentro de si. Suas bocas se encontraram com pouca urgência, o beijo calmo, lento e profundo, como que tentando passar em gestos o que palavras não conseguiriam dizer.

O sol nasceu, brilhando e esquentando os dois corpos unidos como um.

* * *

George, um dos loup-garou mais leais da alcatéia, se aproximou com uma gaze e panos limpos, ajoelhando-se em frente à Daneel. A mulher mal o encarou enquanto ele molhava o pano em uma bacia de água quente e limpou seu torso nu, uma marca de mordida visível em sua pele bronzeada. George limpou o local eficientemente antes de usar o segundo pano limpo para secar o local. Ele então pegou a gaze e enrolou em volta do abdome de Daneel, prendendo-a no fim.

- Está limpo, líder.

Daneel levantou-se, seu corpo nu brilhando com o sol que nascia. Matthew, irmão gêmeo de George, entrou no local, carregando um sobretudo. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado do irmão e estendeu a roupa.

- Líder.

Daneel arrancou a roupa das mãos do homem, seus sentidos lupinos ainda aguçados. Ela rosnou enquanto colocava o sobretudo, cobrindo seu corpo. Rafe e os três seguidores de Chris entram na sala.

- Ele escapou, como pode? É a primeira vez que um humano faz isso!

- Mas podemos ainda rastreá-lo!

- Temos que achá-lo, a morte de Chris não pode ser em vão.

- Silêncio.

Todos à sua volta de calam. Ela senta-se novamente, arrumando os cabelos avermelhados atrás da orelha. Daneel sente que tem a atenção de todos e rosna.

- O humano não conseguiu escapar sozinho, ele teve ajuda.

Ela deixa o murmúrio em volta de si percorrer cada membro da alcatéia por alguns segundos até erguer a mão, pedindo silêncio.

- E quem o ajudou foi Jensen. Mesmo que para isso ele ferisse um membro de sua família.

E então ela abriu o sobretudo, mostrando o abdome enfaixado, a gaze se manchando de sangue. As pessoas a sua volta rosnaram em fúria.

- Jensen fez isso com você? – perguntou Rafe, suas mãos fechadas em punhos.

Daneel fechou o sobretudo novamente, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Ela suspirou e voltou a se sentar onde estava antes de todos entrarem.

- Me dó dizer isso, mas após esse gesto de traição de Jensen, ele não é mais um de nós. Por isso...se vamos achar o humano e fazê-lo pagar pela morte de Chris, significa que iremos caçar Jensen também.

A alcatéia gritou e uivou em concordância. Daneel ergueu a mão novamente e todos se calaram.

- Dessa vez, a busca será por toda Praga. Quero os dois, vivos, na minha presença. Eu mesma irei executar a sentença. Vão.

Todos uivaram uma última vez antes de saírem do local. Daneel ficou a sós com George e Matthew, um sorriso maldoso percorrendo seus lábios vermelhos, ainda manchados do sangue que arrancara de Jensen.

- Eu o machuquei, ele não deve ter ido muito longe com o humano. Vão.

Os gêmeos acenaram com a cabeça e saíram do local como uma só pessoa. Daneel recostou contra a poltrona. Estava tão entretida em seus planos que não viu alguém nas sombras sair do local silenciosamente.

* * *

Ele adentrou na fábrica abandonada com cuidado, seu nariz coçando pelo cheiro de nitrato de prata do local. Ele foi caminhando entre as máquinas envelhecidas e pedaços de materiais de escritório.

Foi quando um cheiro diferente capturou sua atenção.

Sexo, suor, sangue e êxtase.

Ele sorriu divertido enquanto caminhava na direção do cheiro, seguindo como quem vê uma trilha a sua frente. Ele logo encontrou o que procurava:

Jensen estava encostado na parede, seus olhos fechados e face serena, quase o deixando anos mais novo. Entre suas pernas, recostados a si, estava Jared, sua cabeça adormecida no peito nu de Jensen. O sobretudo que Jared usara antes era a única coisa que os cobria, mas não servia para muita coisa; suas pernas entrelaçadas eram visíveis, pois a peça de roupa apenas chegava até o início das coxas de Jared.

Ele se aproximou, cauteloso, observando a cena com humor e um pouco de melancolia nos olhos. Mas quando estava há menos de um metro de distância, Jensen abriu os olhos, as íris douradas e flamejantes. Em um gesto ele rosnou, abraçando Jared para mais perto de si, protetor.

- Se veio atrás dele Chad, vou avisar que vai ter que passar por mim primeiro.

Chad ergueu a sobrancelha, enfiando as mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

- E vai lutar comigo como, com esse machucado e essa nudez toda?

Quando Jensen simplesmente continuou a rosnar para si, Chad suspirou. Com a comoção toda, Jared acabou despertando, e arregalou os olhos ao ver o loiro a sua frente.

- Jensen...

- Calminha garoto. Eu não vou machucar você...e nem o Jensen.

Jensen arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso. Ele e Jared se desvencilharam e Jensen entregou a calça para o moreno, ficando na frente dele para que se trocasse.

- Eu...não entendo.

- Jensen. – Chad suspirou – Eu prometi a sua mãe, minha irmã, que se algo acontecesse com ela, eu sempre cuidaria de você. E parece que agora devo cuidar de você até mesmo da Daneel.

- Mas...o Jared atravessou o rio, ele atravessou a fronteira!

- Será que não entende? Você a rejeitou Jensen! Rejeitou a chance de ser par da líder por um humano. Ela se sente humilhada e não vai parar enquanto não destruir vocês dois.

Jensen rosnou, colocando o casaco.

- Isso não é justo.

Chad sorriu amargo e jogou um pacote para ele. Cotinha suas roupas dentro.

- A justiça abandonou essa alcatéia há algum tempo.

Jensen acenou com a cabeça e colocou a calça e camiseta que Chad havia trazido. Surpreendentemente, havia roupas que serviam Jared dentro do pacote também; logo estavam protegidos do frio matutino. Chad se aproximou e tocou no ombro de Jensen.

- Você tem que sair de Praga. Vá até a cidade velha, Sophia estará te esperando. Você sabe onde encontrá-la.

Jensen tocou na mão em seu ombro.

- Obrigado.

Chad sorriu e olhou para Jared por alguns segundos antes de encarar Jensen.

- Você teve mais sorte que eu com o seu par.

Jensen sorriu e abraçou o loiro, a única figura familiar que tivera desde que sua família fora morta. Ele terminou o abraço e puxou Jared pelo pulso.

- Vamos.

Antes de irem, Jared tocou no ombro de Chad.

- Eu...sinto muito por Chris.

O loiro sorriu amargo.

- Cada um arca com as conseqüências de suas ações. E Chris...acabou arcando com as dele.

Não era um perdão e nem uma aceitação. Mas era o suficiente. Ele sorriu tristemente para Chad mais uma vez antes de acompanhar Jensen para fora da fábrica. Precisavam chegar à cidade velha antes do anoitecer.

CONTINUA.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Casais:** Jensen/Jared, Chad+Daneel, Daneel+Jensen

**Classificação:** Slash, AU, Darkfic

**Nota: **Baseado no filme de mesmo nome.

* * *

**Sangue e Chocolate - Capítulo sete**

Chad entrou no apartamento sem se preocupar em ligar a luz, seus olhos lupinos se adaptando rapidamente a escuridão. Um pequeno barulho o paralisou em seus passos. Ele cheirou o ar e estreitou os olhos.

- O que você quer Daneel?

A luz do abajur acendeu, revelando a mulher sentada em sua poltrona favorita, George e Matthew ao lado dela.

- Gostaria de saber por onde você andou querido, estou lhe esperando há horas.

Chad riu, seco.

- Pára de inventar Daneel, eu não vou perguntar de novo.

Daneel ergueu-se com um rosnado.

- Modere seu tom comigo Chad, eu ainda sou sua líder.

O loiro riu, ganhando rosnados dos dois guarda-costas pelo seu tom desdenhoso.

- Você não tem sido uma ultimamente.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, Daneel o prensou contra a parede, segurando-o pelo pescoço, os olhos dourados encarando-o com fúria.

- Cuidado com suas próximas palavras Chad, elas podem ser as últimas.

- Com só aqueles dois bestas de testemunha você finalmente mostra sua cara Daneel? E agora, vai me matar por te desrespeitar, como tentou fazer com o Jensen?

Daneel o soltou, rindo levemente, o som queimando nos ouvidos de Chad.

- Algo me diz que você sabe onde ele está.

Chad arqueou a sobrancelha, mudo. Daneel se afastou.

- George, Matthew, revistem-no.

Chad rosnou e tentou lutar contra os dois guarda-costas, mas eles não tinham esse título a toa. Em questão de minutos os dois tinham Chad de joelhos no chão. George entregou a carteira e o celular do loiro para Daneel. A mulher sorriu, mostrando os dentes levemente alongados.

- Você vai me ajudar a encontrar Jensen, quer queira ou não.

* * *

Jensen e Jared corriam em direção à estação de trem, esperando conseguirem pegar o último horário para sair de Praga. Assim que estivessem longe da cidade poderiam respirar em paz e pensar onde iriam viver, talvez até sair do país.

O toque de celular vindo da mochila que Chad os entregara assustou a ambos. Jensen parou apenas o suficiente para pegar o aparelho escondido entre suas roupas e atender.

- Chad?

- Tente de novo querido.

Aquela voz melodiosa e mortal o fez paralisar. Jared o olhou aflito.

- O que você está fazendo com o celular do Chad?

- Querido, você sabe que Chad e eu uma vez fomos um verdadeiro par. É claro que ele não ligaria que eu usasse o celular dele para lhe encontrar. E foi tão fácil descobrir qual era seu número entre tantos nomes. Eu apenas conheço Chad muito bem.

- O que você fez com ele?

- Nada...ainda. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a traição de um membro da alcatéia sempre é punida com a morte. E Chad preferiu ajudar você do que ser leal a mim. Faça as contas.

Jensen se deixou ser levado por Jared para dentro de uma das vielas da rua, escondendo-se dos olhares. O toque em sua mão apenas fazia seu coração se apertar mais.

- O que você quer?

- Você sabe o que eu quero. Sei que seria estupidez pedir-lhe que traga o humano para mim, então... – Daneel fez uma pausa e aquilo piorou o nervosismo de Jensen – Venha para a sua punição por escolher o humano ao invés de _mim_. A não ser que queira que o último parente de sangue que lhe resta ser executado em seu lugar.

Jensen encostou contra a parede, fechando os olhos. Maldita.

- Onde?

- Na capela da cidade velha, onde seu querido humano matou Chris. Ao pôr do sol. Não se atrase.

Antes que Jensen pudesse retrucar algo, a linha ficou muda. Ele abaixou o aparelho, batendo a cabeça contra a parede, fechando os olhos.

- Jensen?

A voz de Jared pareceu puxá-lo de volta da espiral de angústia que ele tinha adentrado. Ele encarou Jared com um sorriso leve, quase triste.

- Precisamos sair da rua. Eu preciso pensar.

Jared adotou uma expressão de quem ia perguntar por detalhes, mas apenas ficou mudo e puxou-o pela mão, ambos voltando a entrar na rua movimentada. Não era difícil de encontrar um hotel barato naquele bairro, pois a rua ficava próxima da estação de trem. A mulher na recepção apenas arqueou a sobrancelha quando eles pediram uma cama de casal, mas entregou a chave com as instruções do hotel sem maiores problemas.

Eles subiram para o primeiro andar e após fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si, Jensen se encostou contra a madeira, suspirando. Ele observou enquanto Jared colocava as duas mochilas na cama, que nem era tão grande assim, e ia até a pequena janela, abrindo-a. Ele observou o movimento da rua abaixo deles por um tempo, antes de virar e encarar Jensen.

- Agora é o momento de você me contar quem era no celular. Apesar de que eu já tenho uma idéia.

Jensen apenas o encarou. Jared arregalou os olhos levemente.

- Daneel?

O loup-garou acenou afirmativamente, sem dizer nada. Jared praguejou baixo, se aproximando de Jensen, prensando-o contra a porta, seus dedos tocando os fios loiros.

- O que quer que Daneel tenha lhe pedido Jensen...nem pense em fazer.

- Ela está com Chad. E sabe que ele nos ajudou.

Jared ofegou com as palavras, prensando seu corpo ainda mais contra Jensen.

- Temos que ajudá-lo.

- Eu sei.

- Eu tenho até medo de perguntar...o que ela quer de você?

Ao invés de responder, Jensen puxou Jared para si, beijando-o com paixão, intensamente. Jared gemeu, tentando parar o beijo.

- Jensen...ah...me responda...primeiro...

Mas o loup-garou não queria saber de nada. Ele queria esquecer-se daquele momento, queria esquecer-se da decisão que teria que tomar no dia seguinte. Ele foi beijando por aquele pescoço bronzeado, seus dentes mordiscando de leve, provando aquela pele. Aos poucos os protestos de Jared foram morrendo e foi com satisfação que o mais empurrou o moreno contra a cama sem parar o beijo, pequenos ofegos e rosnados escapando de seus lábios.

Jared sabia que Jensen estava usando de um golpe muito baixo para distraí-lo do assunto sério em mãos, mas era difícil resistir àqueles beijos, o cheiro daquela pele cheia de sardas.

- Jensen... – murmurou Jared com urgência, arrancando a camiseta que o loiro usava.

Jensen abriu a camisa do mais novo com violência, alguns botões voando até o chão. Com um último empurrão, Jared caiu de costas na cama e Jensen subiu por cima dele, os olhos verdes começando a ficar dourados.

- Por ora...eu quero esquecer de tudo.

Jared abriu a boca, pronto para contrariar o pedido, mas parou quando encarou Jensen mais atentamente. Ele deslizou os dedos pelo rosto do loup-garou, seu dedão deslizando por aquela boca, gemendo fraco quando Jensen pegou seu dedão e sugou levemente. O gemido cresceu e virou um quase grunhido e Jared puxou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o com fervor. Jensen correspondeu ao beijo, suas mãos puxando os braços de Jared e prensando-os contra a cama, ao lado da cabeça do mais novo. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e o resto foi esquecido. Pelo menos no momento.

* * *

Jared abriu os olhos, sua mente ainda turva e sonolenta. Ele se espreguiçou, o lençol que o cobria deslizando por seu estomago. Jared tateou a cama e abriu mais os olhos quando descobriu que estava sozinho nela.

- Jensen?

O quarto estava completamente silencioso, ele até conseguia ouvir sua própria respiração. Jared sentou-se na cama, olhando em volta. Não havia muito que olhar, pois o cômodo era pequeno e até mesmo a porta do banheiro estava aberta. Jared se levantou e pegou sua boxer jogada no chão, vestindo-a.

- Droga.

Apenas para ter certeza, Jared entrou no banheiro, mas Jensen também não estava lá. Ele voltou ao quarto, agitado, milhares de idéias percorrendo sua mente, uma pior que a outra. Foi quando ele avistou um pedaço de papel dobrado em cima do criado mudo. Jared cobriu a distância em dois passos largos e leu o bilhete.

"_Eu preciso ir, Chad é a única família que me restou. Me desculpe._

_Jensen_"

- Droga! – gritou Jared, jogando o papel longe, sentando-se na cama e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Como ele iria encontrar Jensen agora? Ele não conhecia a cidade tão bem assim e com certeza não conhecia metade dos locais onde os loup-garous freqüentavam.

Ele ergueu-se e foi até as duas mochilas, pois tinha visto que Jensen não se dera ao trabalho de levar nada, o que sugeria que ele não voltaria. Ele começou a revirar a mochila até que encontrou o celular do qual Jensen havia recebido a ligação na noite passada. Rapidamente ele procurou pelos contatos, mas havia apenas dois nomes: Chad e Sophia.

Jared não tinha outra alternativa. Ele sentou-se na cama e discou o número de Sophia. O telefone tocou duas vezes até que uma voz suava respondeu.

- Delightful Sins, em que posso ajudar?

- Sophia, graças a Deus, é o Jared, não sei se você se lem...

- Jared, porque você está ligando, você e o Jensen deveriam estar a quilômetros dessa cidade!

Jared suspirou dolorosamente.

- A Daneel pegou o Chad sob a custódia dela.

A linha ficou muda por alguns segundos.

- Sophia?

- Droga, eu deveria envenenar aquela mulher pelo o que ela fez com essa alcatéia.

- Sophia, você também...

A mulher riu.

- Não Jared, sou humana igual a você. E cansada de ver como Daneel se aproveita de todos ao seu redor, inclusive Chad, para satisfazer seus desejos egoístas.

Jared levantou-se, pegando a calça jogada no chão.

- Há quanto tempo você gosta do Chad?

Sophia riu, mas o som era quase amargo.

- Você percebeu, é? Você é o único.

- Que tal você me ajudar com Jensen e Chad e poderemos ambos bater naqueles dois quando tudo isso acabar?

- O que aconteceu com Jensen?

- Daneel pediu a vida dele em troca de Chad.

Sophia algo em romeno que Jared não conseguiu entender.

- Eu não tenho idéia de onde Jensen pode ter ido para encontrar com Daneel, estou sem alternativas.

- Venha para a loja agora. Eu sei como encontrá-los.

- Certo, me dê quinze minutos.

- Ok, e Jared?

O moreno parou o que fazia, fechando os olhos.

- Sim?

- Não se preocupe, iremos impedir Daneel de fazer qualquer coisa.

Jared sorriu e desligou o celular sem responder. Ele logo abriu a mochila e viu uma das camisas de Jensen, preta. Jared pegou-a e cheirou o tecido, jurando que ainda podia sentir o perfume do loiro impregnado na roupa. Ele apertou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas de raiva e tristeza que ameaçavam surgir. Aquilo durou por alguns minutos, mas o suficiente para aumentar a resolução na mente de Jared.

- Espere por mim, Jensen, seu idiota.

Ele colocou a camisa, a sentindo um pouco apertada, mas isso não era importante. Ele então pegou a mochila, fechando-a e logo abandonou o quarto, indo para a loja de chocolates, encontrar com Sophia. Jared só esperava que fosse a tempo.

CONTINUA.


End file.
